The Feelings Mutual
by SparksMakeFireworks
Summary: When Emma realizes her life hasn't even started yet during the big decision between Jax or Daniel, will she stay strong? Or crack under the pressure? Takes place in season 3. New Witch Order. Quick little one shot


Hey guys, yes I know I have other fan fic to work on. I suck. I just came up with this idea and was like, YAAAAAAAAAAASSSS! Yes, I know I'm immature. Growing up is for losers. Anyway, I'm still a #Demma fan, and I respect all ships, sort of, but I just love this idea so much. And yes, I'm a feminist. Takes place in season 3. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own every witch way.

I bit my lip as I looked carefully between the two boys. This was probably the most important decision I'd have to make in my high school life. (Don't ask.) I've been hoping that I wouldn't have to make this decision. Or at least it would have been a little _easier._ But it was nowhere near easy.

All I would have to do is pick one, easier said than done. I could just tele-transport away, but I can't run from this. (I have considered it for the record) I could pick my first love, the one I thought I would be with forever, my Romeo, the one who always loved me, the one that would always . Or the guy that taught me how to have fun, the guy that teached me to embrace who I was, the guy who would always be there, the guy would always help me, even if there was a bird involved.

Daniel was like a fantasy, but Jax was the mysterious dream. I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead. Why can't someone just tell me who to choose?! I don't want to do this. Being happy with the guy of my dreams while another is left, heart broken. I couldn't do that. To _neither_ of them.

" _Here, I made you some mint tea"_

" _I know how much you like it" Daniel said giving me the tea._

" _Emma, I'm so sorry about everything"_

" _Me too"_

" _You and I have been through so much together, and I don't want it to end"_

" _From the first day we met, remember? In the principals office?"_

" _My life has never been…"_

" _The same?"_

" _Better"_

 _(Adorable little demma clip I'm too lazy to put in there. Of course I'm not gonna copy it and write down and describe EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. That's crazy?!)_

" _I still can't believe you're here"_

" _I guess I lost the coin toss, huh?"_

" _We might not get out"_

" _Theres no place I'd rather be"_

" _Everything I've done this year, everything I've accomplished, it's all for you"_

" _You don't have to prove yourself to me, Jax"_

" _Only you know the real me"_

 _(Adorable little Jemma clip I'm too lazy to put in there. Of course I'm not gonna copy it and write down and describe EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. That's crazy?!)_

I quickly snapped back to reality. They both just seem so, _perfect_ , in their own way. If I can't have both of them, maybe I shouldn't have _any of them._

Then it hit me. Its gonna be my last year of high school soon. This is supposed to be the time that we try out new things, to make mistakes and learn from them, I'm gonna be going to college soon. I'm growing up. I'm gonna do everything I ever wanted in life, I'm determined. Maybe I'll be an artist. Or a writer. Or a fashion designer, writing fan fiction would work for me! (Wink, Wink)

I'm gonna be with my best friend and I'm gonna do crazy things. I'm gonna go to new places and meet new people, and travel the world. I'm gonna be, _limitless_ , anything is possible, I've learned that over the years. I'm gonna let loose and have some fun. I'm gonna be totally free. I'm gonna go anywhere and everywhere, do anything and everything. (Realistic?! Pshhhhh)

I'm gonna go to college and attempt to drop out, but get back in again. Lose all my money because I realized, I don't like my major. I'm gonna make mistakes and be clumsy and I'm gonna be naïve and innocent. I'm gonna be up, then down, then up, then down again. Its gonna be a rollercoaster, scary at first, but once you get on, you enjoy every second of it. And then you get off and look back, wondering how you were ever scared in the first place. And then wanting to go on back again.

I'm gonna practice my magic, over, and over. No matter how many times I land in the pool. I'm gonna be the best chosen one the realm has ever seen. I'm gonna master my transportation spells and go to Paris! I'm gonna turn me and Andi invisible so we can solve crime! I'll even go sky diving with Andi if I want too.

Daniel and Jax will always be in my life, and I will always be grateful for them. But I don't need anyone holding me back. I'm gonna be totally free. No stings attached, no relationship drama.

I'm not ready for a serious relationship. It will only hold me back from my true potential.

Yes, I will eventually settle down, and I will eventually choose, but who knows. Maybe there's someone out there better for me. I might find my _true_ true love. This is only high school?! Who knows what adventures await me. I don't need a guy to complete my life. I can do anything I want, single. Maybe being single will be more fun. No more stress, no more drama. Perfectly Imperfect. Life is that way, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Transported out of my thoughts, I turned to face the two boys, still waiting for my decision. I smiled at both of them. I walked up to Jax and planted a small kiss on his cheek, and did the same to Daniel. They both wore confused expressions on their faces.

"I think I'm gonna live the single life for now" I said with a smile.

"The feelings mutual"

"I hope we can stay in touch" I said walking out the door.

I walked out to see Andi with her ear pressed up against the wall. I rose an eyebrow.

"What?! I was just waiting to see if you were ok" Andi made up.

We both laughed as we slung our arms around each other's shoulders and walked out of the Miller house. I felt good, like a huge weight got lifted off my shoulders. I think I'm gonna enjoy single life.

Meawhile….

"What just happened?" Jax asked, baffled.

"I'm not sure" Daniel said, just as confused as Jax.

"I think she's not dating any of us, dude" Daniel said, still slightly confused.

"What?! Can she do that" Jax asked with a mixture of confusion and hurt in his eyes.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, hurt and confused as well.

"Well, I guess since relationship drama is out of the way, maybe we can actually be friends" Daniel suggested

Jax pondered about it, then spoke.

"That's actually not a bad idea" Jax said, supirsed

"Wanna call Diego and meet at the seven for pizza?" Daniel offered.

"Sure?"

Awww, bromance. LOL. I actually think without the relationship drama and the constant fighting for "Emma's heart" Jax and Daniel could have actually been good friends. Anyway, I personally think that Emma doesn't need a boy, especially since she's graduating soon. Romance would only hold her back. I'd love to hear your opinion, so leave a review. And even though the relationships are cute, its fun to imagine single life, ya know? And the Emandi friendship. Sistas before mistas is my life motto. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
